Metroid, the History of a Bounty Hunter
by Charu
Summary: Take a step in the past and see what happened in the past.


This story may contain violence that may not be suitable for children under the age of 14. Thus that being said, here is my first ever not humor story. That's right, I'm going to make the story more Metroid like since after all, Metroid is not about humor but violence and adventure and crap like that. Well here we go, my new story. Metroid, the History of a Bounty Hunter.  
  
Update: this chapter has been revised.  
  
-  
  
A female in some room was writing in some diary or some sort. She was writing in what appears to be a diary. She closed the book as she got up from her chair. She opened the door to a really big storage area.  
  
"You finished writing in your diary miss?" Asked a mechanic who looked like he worked for hours.  
  
"Yes, I'm quite done now." She responded as she was walking right past him.  
  
She then saw a little girl next to a window that showed nothing but space.  
  
"Darling, it's past your bedtime. You must be tired."  
  
"I don't want to go to bed." Said the little girl.  
  
"Now come on Samus, for once listen to me."  
  
"But mom, I'm not tired."  
  
"Well, just lay down in bed until you fall asleep."  
  
"...Mommy."  
  
"Yes Dear?"  
  
"What's in space?"  
  
"...Well, there are planets and other galaxies."  
  
"What are galaxies?"  
  
"Um, well... Look, we can talk about this tomorrow."  
  
"Ok" Said Samus with a mad look and trying to hide it from her mother so that she wouldn't get in trouble again.  
  
They walk in a bedroom, which was Samus's. Samus got in bed and laid there while her mother was covering her up.  
  
"Good night, Samus." Said her mother giving Samus a kiss in the forehead.  
  
"Good night Mom." Said Samus.  
  
Her Mom went to the light switch and turned off the lights. Then she closed the door. Her mother then went to a man who was sitting on a chair at a table at the far end of the storage area.  
  
"Well, she's in bed now." Said Samus's mom.  
  
"Well then, we can get to the other things to do then." Said the man.  
  
"Hey, Harry."  
  
"Yes Maria?"  
  
Silence was all that was heard except for the noise back there.  
  
"Do you think, that we can live on a planet now?" Said Maria.  
  
"... I don't know, if we stop doing our jobs, then we will be fired and may never find another job again." Said Harry.  
  
They looked at each other like they were hypnotized until a speaker came on.  
  
"Mr. Aran, there is quest for you that you wanted at the main deck." Said the speaker.  
  
"All right, come on Maria, we got to make business with some guys."  
  
"Ok."  
  
So they walked to the main deck, which wasn't that far. When they got there, two bird-like creatures were sitting down at a table. The one of the left was wearing some clothes that Harry hadn't seen before. It had a beak that was kind of bigger than its head. Its eyes were orange like the color of the sun when it is setting in the sky. Its claw like hands were very sharp, sharper than a butter knife, its feathers were the color of a darkish-brown. The one on the right was wearing the same thing as the one on the left, but its feathers were a different color. It had lighter brown feathers. Since this is basically the first time Harry or Maria seen a creature like this for the first time, they were in awe.  
  
"Hello, uh." Said Harry, still kind of nervous of those sharp claws.  
  
"Just call us Mr. D. and Mr. E." Said Mr. D. The one with the darkish- brown feathers.  
  
"All right then... you wanted to discuss something?"  
  
"Yes, you see, we need more food from your kind as we are running out of food to eat at Zebes." Said Mr. E.  
  
"Zebes eh? Well sorry, we don't store food here, we only store machinery or parts of machines, sorry."  
  
"No, no. It's ok. We didn't expect you to have food." Said Mr. D.  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's ok, we can look else where." Said Mr. E  
  
They began to walk out of the room with surprisingly no anger or sadness.  
  
"Well, that went well." Said Maria holding up a document.  
  
"Hey, could've been worse." Said Harry.  
  
An hour later came around when another ship came by, this one colored black with red sides.  
  
"Well, look at that. We finally got another guest." Said Harry who was at his table again.  
  
Then all of a sudden, the sirens went on with red light flowing through the doors.  
  
"DANGER! DANGER! BREACH AT SECTOR 4! BREACH AT SECTOR 4!" Screeched the warning sirens.  
  
Every man and women ran from that section, screaming in terror. Some security people went to see what was going on.  
  
"Oh no, that's where our explosives are!" Yelled Harry as he got up and ran, Maria followed him to where he was going.  
  
Samus got up hearing the noise coming from outside her bedroom. She got up and opened the door to see red lights going on. She then walked to an open door that was opened.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Samus asked to see if there was an answer. There wasn't.  
  
Samus then heard screams and guns going about. She ran to the noise to see blood and people dead everywhere. Since she was only a little girl, she couldn't help it but become scared of who did it. She then slowly kept going to where she heard the noise coming from. A door was busted open by some force. She went through the opening to see this huge purple dragon that was speaking in a different language she couldn't understand. Then the thing spoke English with a raspy voice to some people she couldn't see clearly because of the debris that was blocking her view.  
  
"Where did you hide it?" Demanded the creature.  
  
"We don't know what you're talking about." Said a man that sounded like Harry.  
  
"You know exactly what I want."  
  
"Honest we don't know." Said a woman who sounded like Maria.  
  
"Then I have no purpose of you to keep you alive."  
  
After he said that, he whipped the woman to the other side of the room, and then she yelled in pain as blood flowed down her head. The creature then put his talons right where heart was. She yelled for a short time, but then became silent. Her hands went down and blood started flowing from her chest.  
  
"MARIA!!!"  
  
Harry then took out his gun and started shooting at the creature. It was no use; the thick hide of the creature was too strong for the gun.  
  
"How pathetic." Replied the creature as he put his claws right through the stomach.  
  
The creature then lifted him up.  
  
"Damn... you... Ridley."  
  
The creature then took out his claws from the stomach. The man twitched a bit, but then stopped moving. Samus who watched this was shocked in horror on what the creature her fathered named Ridley done to her parents.  
  
"MOM! DAD!" Yelled Samus as she was reaching out to them.  
  
Ridley noticed the girl; he just stared at her for long time not leaving his eyes off of Samus. Samus was doing the same thing. They stared at each other for a long time until the ceiling started caving in. Samus screamed seeing Ridley still looking at her. She felt pain all around her now. She was loosing grip on reality. She couldn't stay awake. She was now in complete darkness. Some more explosions were heard until she couldn't here anything anymore. 


End file.
